


Little steps

by Vixtra



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixtra/pseuds/Vixtra
Summary: Lessons and realizations, for the both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

It was few minutes before the dawn, the suns first rays  reaching the philosophers stone tower, when on one of Luna Nova Academy many squares Atsuko Kagari, the schools resident mischief maker could be found along with professor Ursula.

These lessons were happening more often than initially planned, as Akko enthusiasm and drive had proven infectious, and so the training took place every weekday, early in the morning.

These early exercises, coupled with long hours of conversations, let the two witches to grow closer, Ursula learned about Akko's hopes and dreams, and was drawn to the younger witch's brightness and energy, while Akko was spellbound by her mentor's knowledge, kindness, encouragement, and unwavering support she gave to the young troublemaker.

This particular lesson however, was nearing its end, as Akko cast a spell that caused potted plant to grow tenfold, and collapsed to her knees, panting heavily, exhausted but happy.

"Good job Akko" stated Ursula "This spell only took you twenty tries to cast successfully" she added with awkward smile, walking to the Akko and petting her head, the younger witch leaning into the touch.

"But sometimes, it's just so hard to do it right..." whispered Akko.

"Will and belief are essential in magic, Akko" older witch replied, "Work hard, and keep believing in yourself, and I am sure you'll become a great witch"

"Thanks, sensei" Akko flashed a tired smile "It means a lot coming from you"

Silence descended upon the two, Ursula continuing to stroke Akko's hair.

_"She works so hard to catch up with everyone"_ Ursula though, _"Maybe I should try to teach her some lighthearted, showy magic"_ she pondered, her lips quirking up.

"Say, Akko..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you have some time in the evening?" asked the older witch, "I could teach you few spells I know you'll like"

"Mhm, sure" mumbled Akko, still leaning against her mentor. "Spells?"  she said, blinking owlishly, "What spells?"

"It's a surprise" Ursula said with a teasing smile, "Come to my room after dinner".

 

-oOo-

Ursula was  storming about her room, casting spells to tidy it up, waving wand at offending dust. Not that she was nervous, of course not, she only invited her favorite student - Atsuko Kagari - to help her with the problems she had with learning magic. Fact that she practically worshipped your old stage persona had nothing to do with the jitters she was getting, alright? Every teacher would be nervous if they had student see they room, right? She needed to set some example for the young witch, no matter how similar their rooms might look.

She sent teapot and two cups from her collection to the small, carved table in the corner, hoping that Akko would like the blend of tea she prepared.

She continued making sure that everything was ready for her guest.

Large, white bird with star-shaped sign on his belly squawked as enchanted duster landed on his head.

"Ah, sorry Alcor, but now when I look at you might  need some dusting off" she said with a grin.

She received only amused squawk in response.

"Wha- what do you mean I act like a schoolgirl with a crush! I just want to help Akko to become a brilliant, cute witch, no crushes involved"

"Squawk"

"Why you-"

A knock on the door.

"Come in, please"

"Hello sensei!" Akko said as she entered.

"Please, sit down Akko" Ursula said, pointing at the chair "I'll just finish setting up" casting few spells in a quick succession, making furniture from the middle of the room go under the walls, and levitating plate with cookies along with thick grimoire to the table.

"Do you want some tea Akko?" she said sitting down.

"Sure" chirped Akko as she sat down on the large armchair.

"How did you like the book I gave you last time?" asked Ursula as she poured two cups of tea, putting one of them next to Akko.

"It was really fun" replied the girl, stars lighting up in her eyes "I think I really got better thanks to it. It explained everything I had trouble with. Ahh I feel like I'm getting closer to being a great witch like Chariot" she ranted enthusiastically "I still got  way to go though" she added with a bashful smile. "I really liked how-"

Ursula watched with a small smile as her apprentice described everything she learned from the grimoire, feeling  small pinpricks of jealousy  in her chest every time he mentioned Chariot, and pleasant warmth every time she spoke of her.

She sipped tea slowly half listening, half contemplating her increasingly messy emotions concerning her student.

"-and then actually made books levitate around me without messing up, it was awesome!" exclaimed Akko "Sensei? You're listening?" she said looking at Ursula who was staring into space with thoughtful expression.

"Sensei?" Akko repeated, reaching out and touching Ursula's shoulder.

Older witch flinched at the touch, quickly coming to her senses

"Ah, sorry Akko I got lost in thought" she said, red coloring her cheeks.

In her mind she was kicking herself for spacing off, her shoulder still tingling from younger witch's touch.

"A- anyway, I'm glad to hear you're making progress"  she stuttered "Now I would like you to try something different"

"Different, sensei?" Akko tilted her head quizzically "I thought you only teach astronomy and basics of magic"

Trying not get disheartened by the blow to her ego teacher continued "True, here in Luna Nova I teach astronomy, but that does not stop me from knowing more, right Kagari-san" she spoke placing emphasis on the final words.

Akko did her best o look apologetic, shame giving her cheeks pink hue.

"Let's start the lesson" Ursula stated " You mentioned that you liked Shiny Chariot and here magical shows, didn't you Akko?"

"Yes, yes" Akko was practically shining with enthusiasm "They were so beautiful"

"No doubt about that" Ursula said with a small smirk "Since you liked them so much I though you would like learning illusion magic" She pointed at the book laying on the table "This grimoire teaches it's basics, I'll let you borrow it later"

"Now the-" she began, only to be interrupted by Akko grabbing, and hugging the book

"Ahh with this I'll be even closer to becoming great witch like Chariot" she said starry-eyed.

"Yes, yes, now let's start with something relatively simple" she continued, opening the book.

"This one, is basic starlight spell. It's usually used as a firework of sorts" she explained to intently listening Akko "We will have to be careful here with the amount of power we will use for it since larger bursts can easily knock us out here us at this range" she finished.

"Questions?"

"What kind of burst it makes?"she eagerly asked.

Ursula smiled "It depend on you. Effects of this one depend completely on caster imagination"

"Who, that's so awesome"

"Now the incantation is 'Phantasma Astra', remember it"

"And here's the practical demonstration" said Ursula, while pulling out the wand form her belt.

"Phantasma Astra" she intoned, while pointing her want to the center of the room.

Rainbow colored, four pointed star raced from her want to the middle of the room, where it exploded into thousands of smaller ones, each being one of the rainbow colors.

Akko stared awestruck at the lingering lights "...so beautiful" she whispered.

Ursula let the magic fade slowly "Now, how about you try yourself?"

"Ah, yes but..." Akko trailed off.

Ursula sighted, she knew Akko was prone to confidence issues when it came to spellwork "Remember - believe in yourself and magic will come to you" "Now try to cast it yourself"

"Phantasma Astra" exclaimed Akko brandishing wand with her right hand and pointing it to the middle of the room

Her wand only sputtered, releasing few small stars

Akko's face took a determined expression, as she tried few time, receiving only weak, small stars in response, and her resolve started turning into frustration.

Ursula observed her apprentice with concern, especially since she wanted Akko to be cheerful and determined.

"Aww, why isn't it working" whined Akko

Ursula knew the occasion when she saw one

"Allow me to help a little" she said getting behind Akko

"I know I said that you cannot overpower the spell, but not channeling enough magic into it is also bad" she instructed, placing her hand atop Akko's

"Secondly, this kind of spell needs good imagination and visualization" she continued as she place her other hand over Akko's eyes.

Akko flinched at the initial contact, but a second later she relaxed into it, savoring the warmth and leaning into Ursula.

She smiled, feeling smaller witch leaning into her.

"Now, imagine one of Shiny Chariot shows" she whispered in her ear.

"Remember the firework you liked the most"

"And imagine it" she said as she led Akko's hand to aim the want to the middle of the room.

"Phantasma Astra" younger witch cried, and Ursula quickly moved hand which was covering her eyes.

Brilliant green four-pointed star flew through the room leaving sparkling trail, exploding into cascading fountain of many colored lights.

Akko stared at the light show with wonder in her eyes. As the magic faded, she turned to face her mentor, and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, I..., I couldn't have done it without you Ursula" she muttered, blushing "You helped me so much, and encouraged me, despite my blunders"

Akko now realized, as she hugged her mentor on an impulse, that the older witch was so very, very warm and soft, and so she found herself not wanting to let go.

Ursula, while startled by the hug, with her heart beating wildly, returned it after few seconds of hesitation _"Maybe I really like her more that I want to admit to myself"_ she mused in her thoughts, focusing on how nice it was to have the younger girl n her arms, savoring the moment.

Few minutes passed, and Ursula decided that, while she enjoyed the hug, she wanted Akko to try more intricate magic. She leaned out of the hug and said "Let's try another spell now, shall we?"

"Spell" mumbled Akko tilting her head, still a bid dazed from the embrace. "Yes, spells, let's continue sensei" she exclaimed, quickly shaking off the daze.

"The next spell is bit more complicated, it's called..." The lesson continued.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The crowd was spellbound, staring with awe at the great lightshow created by the school resident troublemaker, unable to avert the eyes form the flickering lights.

Ursula hovered on her broom next to the judges table, looking at the pillar of light her student conjured " _Beautiful, you really outdone yourself Akko_ " she thought, " _Now, where did you land_ " she smirked mentally, her gaze sweeping through, now ectoplasm covered grounds where Samhain festival was taking place.

She spotted her easily, next to the gnarly cursed seed, with the lightning that magic provided, she was laughing with her teammates, head to toe in sticky goo leftover from the Vajarois cursed form.

Concentrating on the younger witch, she almost didn't hear the verdict, that despite the great performance on Akko's part she was disqualified. She felt pinpricks of anger and sorrow at the announcement " _She worked so hard, harder that anyone for this..._ ", but quickly reflected " _But knowing her she will just declare that she will take the title next year_ ", she continued to look at her fondly.

A revelation.

" _You might have not gotten the title, but I think I know how to reward you, even if just a little_ ", Ursula smiled to herself, plan already formulating in her head.

 

-oOo-

"With contest and sacrifice over, it is time to proceed to next part of the celebration" announced headmistress. "it is every year that..." she continued.

The ceremony for the latter part of festival was well underway.

Akko told Lotte and Sucy to go on ahead, that she will catch up to them.

That was a lie.

She was tired.

While, as she discovered with her favorite professor, she had huge reservoir of magic, and Shiny Rod helped to lessen the strain of rapid polymorphy, she was just plain tired from the whole chase during the sacrifice.

She sighted, as she leaned on one of the trees further away from the stage on which headmistress Holbrooke was continuing with her speech.

"~Akko" she jumped as she more felt than heard a whisper in her ear, along with pair of slender arm sliding across her waist, hugging her tightly.

"Sensei! Don't scare me like that" she said with exasperated whisper, growing blush evident on her cheeks. Leaning into the hug " _So warm_ " thought running through her mind, she turned her head to look at Ursula. Seeing her playful smile, any irritation she had after the sneak attack melted " _Comfy..._ "

They stayed like that in silence, only the buzz of festival heard, until Ursula decided to break the silence "I've little something that you might enjoy" she whispered "A small... reward"

She opened her mouth to speak again, only to be interrupted by Akko turning in their embrace, and bombarding her with questions, stars in her eyes "A reward? What is it? Is it new spell? New book? Shiny Chariot merchandise?"

At this point Ursula was quite used to younger witch outbursts, "~A secret" she whispered, teasing smile on her face.

Akko, blushing, was about to reply, when storm of applause from the crowd of witches took their attention.

"Ah" Ursula exclaimed, realization dawning "Akko take out your wand" she said, sense of urgency in her voice while taking a step back, brandishing her own wand, lifting it up, "The spell is Phasma Accersi" she added quickly.

 "Wha-" Akko, confused, followed her mentor example, now noticing other witches were taking their wands, and pointing them to the sky. Akko looked questioningly at the older witch, Ursula responding with placing her hand on Akko's shoulder, encircling her, and gesturing towards the stage.

On the stage headmistress Holbrooke continued "...and now we call upon the spirits to visit us, and grant us their protection for another year" she finished the speech "Phasma Accersi" she invoked, all gathered following the suit.

Ursula only nodded at Akko before chanting the spell herself. Akko feeling the usual butterflies from the closeness of her mentor stuttered a bit, but the spell still succeeded, her heart jumping when she felt Ursula squeeze her shoulder.

Streaks of magic jumped from every wand, forming a giant ball of green radiance, before bursting violently, stars and lights racing across the night sky.

For a second the world stood still.

And then, the fairies started rising everywhere, their inner light illuminating the landscape around them. They jumped and danced across the parks and plains of the school, jumping and whirling amongst the witches.

The spirits, will-o-wisps gathered, heeding the call, flying above the witches and mingling among the crowd, swaying joyously.

Crowd was awed at the spectacle, when headmistress spoke up "And now, the feast". On the plain behind the crowd, bonfires roared to life, revealing tables, bending under the weight of food on them.

Akko, observing the whole spectacle, was captivated, only a light tug from Ursula pulling her out of her reverie. "Now it's our occasion - come" she said while taking Akko's hand and turning towards the school.

Akko hesitated "But...the feast?"

"It will last until morning" she answered, she smiled softly seeing younger witch's hesitation "Don't worry, we won't be gone that long" she assured, then her smile turned teasing " You will still be able to eat your fill"

"Oy Ursula, do you still hold that I think with my stomach" mock indignation in her voice.

"Last month's kitchen incident".

Akko sputtered, before composing herself "We agreed never speak of it again".

"Did we now~?" teasing mood seemed to be stuck on Ursula, and she admitted she enjoyed her favorite student's reactions.

Akko huffed, then her features softened "I'm more concerned for Lotte and Sucy, if they won't start worrying where did I gone".

"I think they will be fine, especially since you said that Lotte was looking for a chance to tell Sucy how she feels"

"You think it will be today?" Akko asked, eyes widening.

"It's on the night like these that magic happens" older witch answered, hint of some untold wonder in her voice "Let's give them some space now, shall we?".

"Yes, Let's go" Akko exclaimed with renewed enthusiasm, taking a step forward, abruptly stopping and turning her head towards Ursula. "Where are we going anyway?" she ask awkwardness coloring her voice.

Ursula couldn't help herself, she laughed heartily, pointing towards the school.

 

-oOo-

Luna Nova academy corridors were dimly lit and quiet, if not for the two pairs of footsteps on the marble floor echoing against the walls.

Two figures holding hands, slight blush on their faces visible in the light, were making their way deeper into the academy building.

"Sooo" started Akko "Where are we going?"

"~Secret" replied Ursula with a singsong voice, "But I can tell you we're almost there"

"But, Ursula-" tried Akko, squeezing older witch's hand.

"Patience, Akko" she cut her off "Remember the fourth word and it's lessons" she added with a smile.

Akko wanted to reply but any response she had was dispelled by her mentor's next words. "We're here". They stood in front of grand bas-relief depicting water nymphs playing in a lake, with a waterfall in the background. Dim lightning made more intricate details hard to see, however Akko was quick to notice one thing "Are some of those...witches?' question evident in her voice. Her mentor gave only a short "Yes" before turning to face her.

"Before everything," she started, with soft gaze aimed at her crush "I Want to congratulate you, it was really a grand performance you put with Vajarois", she stretched out her hand, first putting it on her Akko's cheek, blushing and few seconds later moving it up and patting her students head. "You are great witch Akko, don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

Akko only leaned in the Ursula's hand savoring the feelings she got: the warmth of her blush, the butterflies in her stomach, the lightheadedness, wanting to lose herself in these sensations, her silent reverie ending all too soon with her mentor pulling away her hand and took out her wand. "And now, the promised reward" she said pointing the arcane focus at the bas-relief.

"Patefecio"

The wall sprung to life carved figures jumping to the sides, and lake parting in two, revealing marble door, which opened presenting the sight of big marble bathhouse, full of steam, giant pool in its middle, with tubs and showers under the walls.

It was brightly lit by a grand brass chandelier, made in the liking of sea waves, with droplet shaped crystals shining with inner light. Walls were adorned by reliefs depicting witches of old, theme of water and cleansing evident.

Akko, eyes wide in awe, stared at the place. "Waaa, this place is amazing" she said, shaking off the initial stupor, skipping a few steps in.

"I thought you might like it, even more so now, after the whole...ectoplasm experience" she supplied.

 "Ehehe, true" came the reply, Akko smiling sheepishly, glancing at wet patches on her clothes, remembering the unpleasant stickiness.

Older witch only smiled at that, and pointed towards changing room to their right, and walked towards it. Akko followed, healthy blush starting to grace her cheeks, with the realization hitting her on the same time as Ursulas dress hit the floor.

" _Calm down Akko_ " she though, her heart starting to race, " _You faced the dragon, resealed ancient demon discovered most of the words, and brought Diana back to Luna Nova, taking a bath with your gorgeous, beloved mentor should be easy..._ " her train of thought raced as she undressed, stealing unconscious glances at the other witch, as well as some premeditated, conscious ones.

"... _wait, wait, wait, beloved?_ " her train of thought crashed, " _I know I have a crush on her, I mean, she's just kindest, gentlest, most beautiful mentor a girl can find, right? Crush on her is perfectly normal, yes? But...when did it become...love?_ " Akko rambled internally, her conquering rest of her face.

Meanwhile, Ursula continued to undress, throwing her hat on one of the shelves, smiling with amusement as she noticed Akko's glances towards her. " _Well, at least I can tell she likes my looks_ " she mused as Akko began to salivate between glances, as taller witch was standing there only in her lingerie left.

Older witch reached her hand to take off her glasses, when realization struck " _What if Akko recognizes me? I've hidden it for so long, what if she hates me for it? Argh Chariot you should have thought twice. Should I leave them on? Should I..._ " Ursula panicked internally while trying to keep it from showing on her face. " _Stop it Chariot, it won't help now_ " she chided herself glancing at Akko who was now taking off her bra " _Well she did not notice earlier so let's hope for the best_ " she thought, putting glasses on the shelf next to her clothes, she finished undressing and made her way to the steaming pool, lowering herself slowly into it, sitting down.

Akko who just shed last of her clothes, observer whole scene with her heart going wild. Awed by her teachers beauty, she followed her to the pool, deciding that it was not the time for hesitation.

She slipped into the water next to her mentor, "Ahhh, it's better than hot springs back in Japan" she said, letting out contented sight, sinking deeper into the water.

Ursula giggled at that, it was a happy, yet tranquil sound, reminding Akko of wind chimes moved by spring breeze. "I'm happy you like it" she responded, leaning on the side of the pool, turning her head towards her student with a smile, full of fondness.

"Um, it's really..." Akko started turning her head, only for word to die in her throat. Her breath was stolen by a single look into those magnificent, ruby red eyes of her mentor. "So beautiful..." she could only whisper, getting lost in those pools of crimson.

"Yes?" she answered quizzically, "Could you speak up a bit Akko, I didn't hear you" she continued, leaning a little bit closer to her dazed student.

 "Your eyes are so beautiful" Akko repeated, still in daze, slinking slowly to the side of Ursula, leaning and putting her head on her mentor's shoulder, closing her eyes.

Older witch blushed, her face striving to emulate red of her eyes, her pulse quickening. "Yours are beautiful too" she only responded, placing her hand on younger witch's shoulder, pulling her closer and resting her head atop of hers.

For both of them it was pure bliss.

 

-oOo-

The feast was still continuing in its best  when, refreshed and with change of clothes, Ursula and Akko made their way back to the festival grounds, it's bonfires shooting flames high into the night sky, laughter and music heard even back at the academy buildings.

What really captured Akko's attention, as they came closer, was dancing. Witches danced around the bonfires, spirits and will-o-wisps frolicking around them. As she focused she could spot Lotte and Sucy, and Hannah and Barbara amongst the dancing. It gave her an idea.

"Well" Ursula started "Let's go find your friends, shall we?"

Akko knew her mentor didn't want to hoard her for the whole night, and wanted her to have fun with her friends, so she could only smile at her kindness.

"Yes" she nodded "But before it-" she skipped two steps forward and turned to face Ursula playful smile gracing her lips, her hand reaching out with a question.

"Shall we dance?"


	3. Chapter 3

Akko was sitting across the armchair in Ursula's bedroom surrounded by various grimoires and dusty tomes, stacks of them lying on the floor and nearby coffee table. 

She sighed heavily, throwing her head back, taking a deep breath, and gave the book she was holding an indignant stare.

Finally, she sighed again and threw the open tome on one of the stacks, and sprawled a bit more on the armchair. " _I wonder when she's coming back_ " she thought, turning her head to check the clock.

The clock was a small work of art, hand carved box on four root-like legs held clock's face, while from the top of it sprawled small model of the solar system, made from enchanted crystals holding inner light, moving along with time slowly ticking away the hours.

As much as Akko was awed by it, it didn't change the simple fact: it was nearly midnight.

" _I wonder what kept her_ " she pondered, " _Probably Finneran got her to grade the tests, or Holbrooke left her with some inane request_ " her train of thought continued, " _Sometimes Ursula's too nice for her own good_ ", she sighed once more, this time a smile growing on her face " _But I love her for it still_ ".

She yawned, throwing her head back " _I really wish she didn't get left with all those additional duties though_ " her gaze swept the older witch's bedroom before finally resting on Ursula's beautiful, carved four-poster bed with a canopy _"~Looks comfy_ " she could only think at the sight.

"Ahhhh" she yawned again. Was she really that tired? She asked herself, rising from the armchair and stretching her back. She spared a glance on discarded copy of "Advanced polymorphy", while with Ursula's tutoring she was getting better at shapechanging magic, mastering the basics fast, and getting even better at illusions, this books content talked about such intricacies to the magic she didn't even know that existed.

She fought another yawn " _That's it, I'm not making any more reading today_ " she thought, struggling against her sleepiness.

She pointed her gaze once again at the bed, then made her way to it, " _I'm too tired to avoid any patrols right now_ " she rationalized as she sat on the bed and took her shoes off "And _besides I wanted to give Lotte and Sucy some time alone anyway_ " her dimming train of thought continued.

Akko crawled to the pillows, resting her head on one of the bigger ones. She tossed a bit from side to side, finding the most comfortable spot and closing her eyes.

" _It smells just like her_ " was her only thought as she drifted to sleep., dreaming of her love.

 

-oOo-

Ursula was striding purposefully through Luna Nova academy dimly lit corridors, her footsteps echoing across it's halls.

" _Why do I always get the longest chores_ " she thought, sigh escaping her lips, " _Being youngest teacher here is suffering_ " she hung her head dejectedly.

" _I even didn't have time to see Akko today_ " she could only think as she neared her room, " _I wonder how her day went_ ".

Lost in her thoughts, imagining all kinds of trouble her favorite student could gotten into,  smile growing on her face, she reached her room.

She entered, closed the door, and let her shoulders slump. She threw her pointy hat on the rack, she took a deep breath and stretched, with some audible sounds from her joints.

As she looked around the room, still stretching, she saw Alcor already asleep on his perch, seeing this he only proceeded to take off her robe, throwing it on the couch, letting out a yawn, and entered her bedroom.

First thing she noticed, was pair of discarded high boots lying on the small rug before her bed. As canopy curtains were tied to the bedposts, she easily noticed Akko, sleeping soundly, curled around one of her bigger pillows and snoring gently with content smile on her lips.

Ursula couldn't help but smile, " _She's so cute when she's sleeping_ " was her only thought at the image before her. She giggled "~ _Well now I will be able to tease her about her sleeping face_ " mischievous ideas started forming in her head, " _Focus, focus Chariot, what is she doing here past curfew? She should be in her room at this hour_ ", she looked around the room, only now noticing stacks of books next to the armchair.

" _Studying for so long? I know she really taken to Illusions and polymorphy, but still..._ " she considered Akko's usual behavior, remembering their growing closeness, " _Could it be she was waiting for me? Ahh so cute, so cute_ " she rambled, before shaking her head, " _Get a hold of yourself Chariot, you can't let her sleep here, no matter how much you want to_ " more somber part of her mind supplied.

Taking deep breath and trying to compose herself, she shook her head and decided to wake up Akko, " _I'm still her mentor, I can't just..._ "

She sat on the bed and gently shook Akko's shoulder "Akko, Akko, wake up" she whispered hoping to rouse the sleeping girl as quietly as she could.

Akko only mumbled in her sleep hugging the pillow closer, "Hmm... Ursula~..." sleepy murmur escaping her lips, hint of playfulness in its tone.

Ursula was still as a sculpture within a second, her face colored with healthy red hue " _So now I'm even in your dreams_ " she thought, hint of melancholy creeping in, along with a small smile, " _I always wondered, what makes you think I'm so special_ ".

She shook her again, little harder this time, "Akko" she called, firmly.

Akko stirred this time, small noises escaping her, as she half-opened her eyes.

"Ursula?" Akko whispered, joy sneaking into her voice, raising her head from the pillow as she woke to see her beloved mentor, with a kind smile that never failed to make her heart skip a beat.

"Get up Akko, I'll take you to your room" older witch stated simply, reaching with her hand to straighten her pupil's bed hair, stroking her head with affection.

Akko, still groggy from sleep, swayed slightly, gears of her mind turning, and barely registering what her teacher meant. "...Room?" She mumbled, leaning into Ursula's touch on instinct.

"Yes Akko, your room" blue haired witch spoke a bit louder, trying to get her companion's attention.

She succeeded.

For a second.

Akko focused her half-lidded gaze on Ursula, before smiling widely, and plopping down on the pillow. "I don't wanna~" she pouted playfulness evident even though her grogginess. "I like it here, it smells like you..." she added with smaller voice, her eyes closing.

 Ursula's cheeks could now rival her natural hair color, her mind scrambled, unable to decide whenever she should hug Akko and never let go, wake her up, or have a meltdown from witnessed cuteness.

" _Uhhh this will go nowhere if it keeps going like this_ ", she contemplated her next move, then finally she smirked and took Akko's wand.

"Dryadalis chorus" she incanted as on her command colorful lights filled the room, taking shapes of spites, butterflies, and such, the light began to dance and weave through the air, circling around both of them.

With such distraction prepared, older witch proceed to wake her student once more, this time with slightly different approach.

"Wake up Akko~" she whispered into her pupil's ear with a sing-song voice, " The show is about to start"

Akko opened her eyes almost immediately, blinking owlishly, lights and shadows dancing around her capturing her attention, "Wha-", first surprise wearing off quickly, she scurried on her knees, watching the magic with wonder.

Ursula kept the spell running for a short bit enjoying the sight of awe and joy on her love's face, she put down the wand, leaving the spell to run out of magic in few minutes, and crawled behind younger witch.

She put her hands brunette's shoulders, feeling  her pupil stiffen at the contact, she smirked, and whispered next to her ear "Now Akko, explain why are you here and not in your room".

Smaller witch jumped, breaking out of her reverie, hearing her name said next to her ear. Slowly turning her head she saw her mentor, her face right next to hers " _So close, so close, so close..._ ", with a mix of exasperation and fondness on her face, along with evident to her attempt to look stern.

 "Ah, sensei, fancy meeting you here?" she tried, with a faltering voice, as she observed Ursula's exasperation growing after her attempt to brush off the whole situation.

"Akko, what are you doing here at this hour? It's long after curfew, you should be in your room" Ursula asked, fondness besting exasperation and needles of irritation she felt.

"Well, you see..." little witch began, turning towards her mentor, faltering within seconds under her intent gaze, "I came to see you, and weren't here, so I started to study, and it was so late suddenly, and I got sleepy, and your bed is so soft, and..." the dam broke, as Akko started babbling, spilling even the smallest things that she did before she fell asleep, stopping only as older witch raised her hand gesturing her to stop.

"Well, the sooner we go, the sooner you can go back to sleep, now let's go" she stated rising from the bed, looking expectantly at her student.

She could see Akko wilt before her eyes, "Do I have to?" she asked in small voice, " We didn't have much time to see each other lately because of exams..." she continued.

Ursula felt her self control failing, on the one hand she wanted to be responsible, on the other she felt the longing Akko spoke about, she really wanted to spend more time with her, especially since summer vacations were drawing near.

Last vestiges of resistance crumbling, Ursula let go a sigh, and looked at Akko's pleading expression, " _Will I ever be able to resist that girl, I wonder?_ " thought surfacing in her head.

"Very well, you can stay for the night" she stated, Akko's face instantly brightening, "Yay" she exclaimed letting herself plop back on the bed, wide grin splitting her face.

Ursula giggled, exasperation she felt defeated by overflowing happiness and adoration she had for Akko.

She went to her wardrobe to retrieve nightdresses for both of them, her own, simple dark blue one, with few frills, and one pure white visibly smaller, decidedly more frilly, from her younger days, left tucked securely in the corner.

" _I'm really glad I bought that enchanted wardrobe, it looks good as new_ " she decided as she surveyed smaller piece of clothing.  

She then proceeded to throw it at Akko.

"I'm not letting you sleep in your clothes, and this should be about your size" she said with a smirk.

Akko, who laid on the bed content that she got to stay, responded only with a muffled "Ok", as she was hit with nightwear projectile.

Using her bed curtains as a screen, they both changed into nightdresses, Ursula observing with amusement, when articles of clothing flew from where Akko was standing to her armchair, now realizing she was too tired to care about younger witch's treatment of clothes, " _Well it's not like I am that much better_ " she thought remembering her discarded robe.

She laid her clothes on the back of the chair next to her desk, when she felt Akko collide with her back, hugging her from behind.

"Couldn't wait?" she asks gently as she turns to return the hug, butterflies in her stomach.

"Nope~" small witch replies enthusiastically, her voice giddy, as she tightens the embrace, savoring the warmth.

Smiling, Ursula let's her hair loose, when a flash of inspiration strikes her.

"Whaaa-" startled scream only escapes Akko, as blue haired witch snatches her into a princess carry.

 "Comfortable?" taller witch asks, smug smile on her face, as her student cheeks turn red.

Asian girl pouts for a second, then rests her head on her love's shoulder "Very" she responds, closing her eyes.

Ursula can't help but smile, as she sees the content smile on the other's face,  placing brief kiss on brunette's hair, she takes few steps forward, and lowers her gently on the middle of the bed.

She sits  on the bed as Akko pulls herself to pillows, and looks at her with expectant smile.

French witch meets her eyes, responding with warm gaze, as she pull covers over them, turning away only momentarily to turn off the lights and leave the wand on the nightstand.

Ursula takes off her glasses and places them next to her wand, as Akko inches closer.

"You don't look sleepy now, you just want to cuddle, don't you" older witch deadpans, overall effect ruined by her warm smile.

"Guilty as charged" she replies with hint of bashfulness.

"Aww, come here you" she says as she gleefully glomps Akko, and lets them fall to the side, giggling.

They shuffle for a bit, trying to find most comfortable position, their legs mingling, and enjoing each others warmth, locked within an embrace.

As Ursula felt Akko's hands inching toward both her waist and breasts, she pressed the girl harder into her cleavage, " _Cheeky little scamp_ " she laughed in her soul, " _But I would probably do the same in her place_ ".

After few playful minutes, they settle down, "Enjoying yourself?" blue-haired witch asks.

"Yhmm" Akko offers only a sleepy noise as confirmation.

Ursula smiles, "Goodnight Akko" she states simply, stroking her hair, letting herself drown in pleasant feeling her little witch evokes in her.

"G'night" younger witch mumbles burying herself in older witch, letting warmth and sleep overtake her reveling in their closeness.

They fall asleep, mingled together.

The night is peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter took me long enough.  
> Luckily, my exams are over so next chapter should appear soon-ish.  
> Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a Saturday evening, sun was slowly setting above Luna Nova Academy, painting the whole place in orange tint.

Ursula, flying on a broom, was coming back from the town where she went shopping on a whim, full bag hanging from the hook on the front of her broom.

Having just returned by leyline, she took a scenic route back admiring the sunset on a warm summer day.

Basking in sun's glow, her flight slowing to a crawl her mind drifted to her lovely student, bright, young witch that stole her heart.

She wanted her to be here, with her, for her, share even smallest things, she craved for her touch, her warmth, everything.

She loved Atsuko Kagari.

Yet, she hesitated with voicing her feelings, she feared, she couldn't help memories of her failed relationship surfacing, only feeding her uncertainty and self-esteem issues.

She longed for the little witch closeness.

When she was next to Akko she could let go of her mask a bit, she could be her old self again, joyful and bright. Yet she couldn't help but worry because of her, because she - Chariot was Akko's idol, " _How will she react when I tell her?_ " was thought that started to plague her with increasing intensity, along with " _What will change?_ ", and " _When should I tell her?_ ".

Ursula sighed, and focused on the scenery before her, trying to chase away her thoughts and just enjoy the moment.

 " _I wish Akko was here_ " was thought that soon surfaced in her mind, " _I should have asked her to go shopping with me today, or anything, we had almost no time to see each other this week_ ", she sighed again.

Ursula found herself thinking about activities she could invite Akko to. Firstly the was shopping, she would love to dress up Akko a bit, and spend whole day roaming the town, she also could invite her to a Coffee shop, she knew some great ones near the academy, road trip with Akko's friends was another idea, especially since there would be few school-free days next month, and there was stargazing, she was astronomy professor after all she could invite Akko, or even use one of her detentions, using help with my research as an excuse...

 Deep in thought she continued to drift on her broom, until her concentration was broken by a few green and blue stars colliding with a brim of her hat.

Suddenly alert, blue haired witch, grabbed her broom tightly and scanned the ground.

She quickly noticed colorful stars of different size and shape were striking from small glade, where she could see a figure with a familiar rod in hand, twirling around, casting spell after spell, fairies dancing around her.

She smiled, and lowered her flight, now noticing details of the scene.  As she came closer she heard music playing, it was familiar, similar to the tune she used during her days as Shiny Chariot, but with small alterations. She smiled as she saw familiar shining musical notes circling around the glade, the mark of familiar spell she herself used, she couldn't help but be proud of her students improvement with spellcasting.

Another peculiar thing she noticed is that Fairy Queen of the local summer court seemed to be present.

Landing on the edge of the glade, unnoticed by Akko, she bowed slightly at the Queen, receiving court nod in turn.

She watched as unaware of her, Akko wove intricate illusion, making it seem as clearing was middle of the galaxy.

Young witch finished her performance making the start form a sphere, not unlike the sun, which exploded into thousand butterflies made of light.

Ursula couldn't help but be at awe of progress Akko has made. She clapped her hands as her student curtsied before her audience.

Akko almost fell over as she turned towards louder clapping sound, and saw her mentor walking slowly to her with a soft smile.

"Ursula! What are you doing here?" she blurted, yes wide.

"My, I hard not to notice such a beautiful witch" older witch replied with a teasing tone, her smile widening. "It also seems you gained a quite grand audience" she added, as she stood next to her.

"Ehehe, thank you~" Akko answered  with a satisfied tone. "Wha-" was the only sound that escaped her as Queen of the Fairies stood up and stated to speak in her language.

Finishing her speech, Queen smiled, and gestured at her court which then proceeded to leave the clearing.

Akko inched closer to Ursula, "Did you get what she said? I only got that she was thanking me for the show" she spoke with wobbly smile.

Ursula's smile widened, "It seems I'll have to give you more homework on fairy language" she said giggling as she saw Akko 's face freeze in terror.

"Kidding, kidding" she added seconds later in an airy tone, "She thanked you for a splendid performance, wished you success on your path, and stated she had great expectations of you as successor of The Shining One"

Akko blushed in response, "But I'm not that great at all..., I still got a lot to learn" she said embarrassment evident in her voice.

"True, you're still learning but that does not mean you are not great" Ursula replied, reaching with her hand and stroking smaller witch's head.

Akko thoughts scrambled at the touch, deciding that arguing was not worth it, she just leaned into blue haired witch hand.

Her indulgence came to an end all too soon as Ursula took two steps back and side mounted her broom.

Brunette wondered if her disappointment showed on her face as she proceeded to transform Shiny Rod into its broom form, before she was interrupted by the other witch's voice.

"Fly with me" she simply stated with an inviting smile, reaching out her hand to young witch.

Akko wasted no time, quickly changing the artifact back and tucking it securely behind her belt, and accepting the hand she was offered, taking place next to her love.

Ursula flew gently increasing the altitude, smiling as she felt smaller witch hold on to her, until she flew over the philosopher stone tower, where she evened her flight.

"Whoa~" she heard behind her, turning she saw her student, eyes wide and huge smile on her face.

"I'm glad you like it" she stated, turning towards the sunset, "We got almost no time for ourselves recently so I thought you might like it" she continued.

Akko vigorously nodded, "It's great" she confirmed.

Ursula remembered something. "Say, Akko" she began, "Didn't you tell me that you had detention with headmistress today?" she said with a bit subdued tone.

"I did", young witch answered, "Professor Holbrooke let me out sooner than expected" she explained, "I looked for you after I finished but Alcor said you went to the city" she added, noticing her mentor subdued mood.

"Anyway" she started, inching closer to her teacher, placing her hand on top of hers and leaning on her mentors shoulder, "I'm glad you found me" she said with a voice full of mirth.

Ursula blushed, letting Akko intertwine their fingers, "I'm glad too" she spoke softly, resting her cheek on top of brunette's head.

They flew together enjoying their closeness to each other, watching the sunset.

Akko felt giddy, it was always dreamlike, spending time like this with Ursula, she turned her head, marveling at her beauty, now emphasized with light of setting sun.

Feeling her companion stir, taller witch also turned her head towards her, seeing her love looking at her with those lovely red eyes, she couldn't  help but smile.

That was it for Akko.

She always followed her instincts, doing what her heart told her was right.

And now, skipping a few beats, her heart told her to act.

She acted quickly, letting go of her hand, reaching out and cupping Ursula's face before pulling her in, kissing her.

It was slow, Akko taking her time, amazed by the softness of her love's lips, trying to convey all the love and adoration she felt, the kiss surpassing her wildest fantasies.

Ursula was briefly stunned at first, her heart almost stopping from the sensation.

Recovering, her mind flooded by the feelings she had for Akko, she responded in kind, matching the love and adoration she was receiving with her own, herself marveling how well their lips fit together, and the warmth she was feeling.

It was a long moment until they parted, blushing but with their eyes filled with joy.

Ursula felt elated, the kiss making her feel alive like she hasn't felt in a long time, yet at the same time she could feel the fear and uncertainty creep in, reminding her that she was a teacher and Akko was her student, reminding her of the secret she kept.

Akko felt like her chest was going to burst from happiness. A bit breathless from the kiss, she rested her head on her mentor's shoulder, sneaking one hand on her waist, pulling them closer, while using the other to caress Ursula's blushing cheek.

Brunette was set on her course, while she was sure she would remember this kiss for the rest of her life, there was still so much more to her feelings, even now gazing into those brilliant red eyes filled with so much love she could see the uncertainty buried deep within them.

 She was determined to quench those fears.

"I love you"

Ursula's eyes widened, overwhelmed with joy, " _She loves me_ " she could only think, " _She loves her shy, clumsy mentor_ ", only to be stricken with fear seconds later " _What if..._ ".

Her conflicting emotions must have shown, since Akko's smile changed into a look of concern.

"Ursula?" she asked simply, her concern evident in her voice.

"I...you..." Ursula started babbling, her mind being chaotic mess.

Seeing this Akko did what she thought was best.

She hugged her tightly .

The embrace broke Ursula out of stupor. Noticing the position she was in, she returned the hug, the warmth and closeness chasing away the doubts, comforting her.

Yet, she still craved confirmation.

"Are you sure you are fine with me?" she asked quietly.

"I wouldn't want anyone else" young witch responded, hugging her tighter.

Ursula was stunned once again, this girl...

This girl was her guiding light.

" _Well..._ " she thought " _Maybe I've earned a little happiness for myself_ "

"Akko".

Young witch only nodded.

Ursula smiled lovingly, her eyes soft.

"I love you too".

They kissed again, getting lost in each other.

Staying in each other's embrace, they flew until the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you all for the comments and kudos.


	5. Chapter 5

Ursula was looking through the open window on the second floor, leaning on the windowsill, observing crowd of students, chatting happily on the school grounds.

Ceremony just finished, and summer vacation has officially started.

School year's end always made her melancholic, she would miss all the noise and trouble young witches caused  on daily basis.

However this year was different, this year she found a shining beacon of hope and love - Akko, or more accurately, young Japanese witch found her - bringing happiness into her life.

This was a primary reason for her humor diminishing steadily, as the end of the term grew closer. She did her best to hide her growing melancholy from Akko, now wanting to worry her, but the perspective on two month long loneliness weighted on her heart heavily, and she was sure her love noticed increasing number of sighs that left her as the time progressed, " _How did I spend summer break before she came?_ " she thought glumly " _How did I deal with two months alone in my room?_ ".

Drowning in her thoughts astronomy instructor didn't notice young, brown haired witch sneaking up on her until suddenly, she was being embraced tightly from behind, her only warning was a familiar voice saying, "~Ursula" in a sing-song tone  as two lithe arm encircled her waist.

"Wha-" first stiffening in the sudden hug, her hand going to the want on instinct before relaxing and letting out and exasperated sigh, "I told you not to sneak up on me Akko" she said trying to muster as much authority in her voice as she could.

"But I like to surprise you~" young witch replied using same sing-song tone as earlier. "I wanted to see you" she added with a smaller voice, giving Ursula delicate squeeze, before letting her go and taking a step back, allowing older witch to turn around.

"I wanted to see you too" Ursula whispered before turning around and facing smaller witch, it was now that all changes that taken place in Akko during past year hit her - like longer hair now reaching past her waist, few additional centimeters in height, her face losing a bit of its children's roundness, becoming more beautiful by the day.

Scrapes still dotted young witch face and legs, but for her they only added to the charm.

To her, Akko was the most perfect girl in the world.

Which made the loneliness of the next two months even worse for her .

Stepping forward, reaching out she brushed aside few stray hairs from young witch's bangs, "I guess you're here to say goodbye, before going home" Ursula said, trying to keep her feelings out of her voice, glancing towards the ground where the crowd of students still lingered.

Some of her feelings must have shown on her face, because in the corner of her eye she could see dawning apprehension on Akko's face.

Which was swiftly replaced by a cheeky grin.

"Will you miss me?" brunette asked with a teasing tone.

"Of course I will miss you Akko" Ursula replied with a sharper tone than she intended, aware that her bottled feelings were starting to make it to the surface.

Akko however, seemed to think nothing of the tone, as she drew closer to the spectacled witch, their noses touching, cheeky half-smile refusing to leave her.

"I have good news for you then" she stated simply, smugness creeping in her voice, as she quickly stood on her toes, leaning forward on Ursula, and whispering into her ear:

"I'm not going anywhere"

Ursula blinked.

"Akko" she started with a came voice.

"Yes?" came a self-satisfied answer from the girl that was now hugging her with her chin resting on her shoulder.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Ursula continued, keeping her voice even and slowly wrapping her hands around smaller witch's waist, pulling her closer.

"Mayyybe~" brunette teased, "I wanted to surprise you", she added with a softer voice.

"Oh you did surprise me Akko" she replied, smiling slowly, "And I'm happy you will be staying here" she added, hugging young witch tighter "However..." she let the pause hand in the air, "You were also naughty little witch to leave me in the dark like that" she continued "And you know what happens to naughty little witches, don't you Akko?" she questioned, grinning widely.

Akko knew that tone, she knew what it promised, quickly assessing her options she found that she couldn't reach her wand, in fact she could barely move at all, her options restricted by her mentor tight embrace.

It was time to face the music then, she swiftly formulated a plan, mustered an innocent smile and spoke "They get tight, warm hugs? Or kisses? Please tell me they get kisses" trying to keep an innocent tone.

Ursula's grin widened at the words, "Oh Akko, you know very well that naughty witches must... be... punished" she explained, whispering to her student, mischievous glint in her eye.

And then proceeded to tickle Akko relentlessly.

"Wha- ahahaha... ahaha... Ursulahaha... ahaha..."  Akko squirmed under her mentor assault, laughing uncontrollably, being tightly held in place by one hand, while being tickled by the other.

"Ahahaha...ahaha...s-stop...hahaha" young witch could only stammer between bouts of laughter. "Why, you seem to enjoy yourself so much Akko" Ursula quipped, eyes lightning up with teasing  sparkle, "And I love when you enjoy yourself", she added before, redoubling her efforts.

This had proven too much for Akko, as legs buckled under her, plopping on to the floor and pulling older witch with her.

"Wha-" was all blue haired witch managed to get out before finding herself pulled to the floor, landing on her butt.

" _Is this what heaven feels like?_ " was only thought that occupied Akko's mind in this moment as during fall, seemingly on instinct taller witch looked for something to hang on to, and finding brunette already close to her she pulled her even closer.

Which resulted in Akko's face ending up between her love's ample breasts.

"My, how bold of you Akko" these work had shaken young witch out of the trance she fallen into, appreciating and savoring the softness. Feeling her blush growing she looked up to the source of the voice and found her face only centimeters from Ursula's, their noses almost touching.

It all left Akko speechless, wide eyed, and prevented her from noticing  blue-haired witch own growing blush.

Trying to prevent her brain form short circuiting again Akko decided to act as if nothing happened, breaking away from Ursula and getting up from the floor. "W-well, anyway I will be staying here at academy for the whole vacation" she said meekly, blush refusing to leave her face.

Deciding she teased her apprentice enough for now, older witch stood up and proceeded to pet her head. "You don't even realize how happy this makes me Akko" she said with a warm tone. "It is really one of the best surprises I ever had" older witch spoke as she leaned in, placing soft kiss on Akko's cheek. "Thank you".

Brunette's gaped for a second, before flashing a radiant smile. "It's nothing special" she spoke quickly, "I just wanted to spend more time with you". she spoke earnestly.

"it is to me" older witch replied a bit absent-mindedly. She turned her head to look through window again. "Don't you want to spend some more time with your friends? Ceremony has ended so everyone will leave soon".

Akko shook her head, "Lotte, Sucy and Diana had already left, and Amanda said she, Constanze and Jasminka were going to town" she explained.

"Sooo..." young witch began with a beaming smile, "We have whole two months for ourselves - starting now"

Ursula let out content hum, smile growing on her lips, "Two whole months? My, you will grow bored of me for so long" she teased.

"Never" came Akko uncharacteristically serious response.

In that moment Ursula couldn't help, but be spellbound by determination shining in Akko's eyes.

Reassured, older witch relaxed, "I know just the place that will make for a great start of these two months" she said, taking a step forward, offering her hand to Akko. "Shall we go?".

Brunette gave only affirmative hum as she took Ursula's hand, their fingers intertwining, givng it a small squeeze.

And they went, warmed by the summer sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short.  
> It's not proofread.  
> It took way too long.  
> But it's out.  
> First of all, to everyone that was waiting for next chapter, sorry it took me so long.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and that you for all the comments and kudos.


	6. Chapter 6

Ursula gazed through the window, looking at warm summer rain. Looking at rain always calmed her down, reminded her that there is time for enthusiasm and the is time for thoughtfulness.

Like right now, when she and her love were sitting in a small, cozy cafe in one of side alleys, chatting and drinking tea.

Their date started with sun shining high in the sky, both happy they could spend this bright summer day with each other on a trip to small town near Luna Nova. However as weather in England goes it decided to change rapidly few hours into their outing.

 When the first droplets started to fall, Ursula only pulled Akko towards the cafe, glad they were near the place.

It was Ursula's favorite cafe, small, cozy, with that homey feeling to it. She would be lying if she said she hasn't planned on taking Akko here at some point, making another date out of it, but it seems weather had different plans for them right now.

Ursula turned her head away from the window, spotting Akko, chin rested on her hand, gazing straight at her, eyes shining, with a loving smile on her face.

She quirked her brow quizzically in silent question.

Akko's smile widened "You are so beautiful" she said simply, "and I'm so lucky for meeting you" she continued with an airy tone.

Ursula blushed.

For today she chose to wear long, one-piece, blue dress. She also decided to style her hair, wearing high ponytail. Overall she was satisfied with how she looked. But to hear it from her love, well that was something else entirely.

And now looking at Akko, she could only think about how cute she looked, wearing a white sundress, and wide brimmed straw hat, her hair loose, forgoing her usual ponytail.

She gave Akko a small smile, "Thank you Akko", her red eyes shining with mirth, "You look awfully cute yourself" she continued, her voice gaining slight teasing edge.

She reached over the table taking Akko's hands in hers and giving them a light squeeze, "Thank you Akko, for everything" Ursula spoke with a heartfelt tone, "I..."

Whatever Ursula wanted to say was interrupted by the younger witch, "You don't have to thank me for anything"  she spoke as she slipped one of her hands out of hold and placed it atop of Ursula's, and stroking it with her thumb. "I'm glad I can be there for you Ursula" she added, her voice full of warmth.

Ursula was always stunned by such effortless displays of care from Akko, they never failed to make her feel... wanted, loved, pushing away the undercurrents of worry that accompanied her for a long time.

Ursula pointed her eyes at their hands, her lips quirking up, "I know, I am silly for worrying, right?" she answered , striving for a more lighthearted tone.

"You are not" Akko stated simply.

"Eh?"

"I know you worry a lot about different things" young witch started, her eyes focused on her love's face, "And I admit... I don't understand some of them, but..." she continued with slight pauses, choosing her words, "I will always support you just as I know you will always support me" she finished, her voice unusually serious, but still warm and loving.

"Remember, I love you no matter what others think".

" _I swear, this girl..._ " Ursula's thought were in jumbles again, her love fighting off the worries and feelings of inferiority.

"What did I do to deserve you?" older witch said warmly, tiny bit of exasperation trickling in, smile growing on her lips.

Akko closed her eyes, "You supported me" she started, remembering first magic lessons Ursula gave her in private , "You believed in me when no one else would" she added, eyes shining with longing.

Ursula almost cried hearing this, "I'm so sorry Akko, you give me so much, and look at me just worrying and doubting..."

"Don't" Akko interrupted with soft voice, "You were there for me, now let me here for you".

"I love you, no matter what happens" young witch stated warmly, "And, no matter the obstacle, I want to be with you", she continued, while placing her hand on blue-haired witch's cheek.

"So..."

"Smile" she finished lovingly, stroking Ursula's cheek.

-oOo-

The rain continued.

Drinking her favorite tea Ursula managed to calm down from earlier, no small thanks to Akko, who was now seating next to her, snuggling into her side.

Sighing contently, she took another sip of her tea.

"They really have good tea her don't they?" Akko spoke, bringing Ursula out of her reverie.

Ursula blinked, noticing brunette staring at her, realizing she must have been spacing off. She gave a small smile, "Yes" she began, "This is actually one of my favorite places".

"It's great" Akko nodded with enthusiasm, "I never noticed it earlier", she continued, "Is there more of such hidden places here?", she questioned, words quickly leaving her mouth.

"Wellll...", Ursula began with a teasing tone, "I think I know one very nice bakery you will love"

"Next date?" brunette responded, snuggling closer.

"Next date" her mentor confirmed.

They sat like that for a while content, watching the rain through cafes aged, wooden window.

Ursula raised her hand and stroke Akko's head absent mindedly.

" _Vacations will be over soon_ " she remembered, " _We will have less time for ourselves, but..._ " she glanced at brunette "... _Akko will be overjoyed to see her friends again_ "

"Are you excited for your second year Akko?" she spoke, breaking the silence.

Akko squirmed next to older witch "I am..." she said somewhat hesitantly "It's just... I still have so many troubles with some branches of magic.." she continued, her voice lowering as she spoke, "Sometimes I wonder, am I really suited for this?" she finished her voice barely above the whisper.

In response Ursula started stroking Akko's hair, "You are Akko", she answered softly, " I told you before, like that time when you nicked the golem from my class, it is really hard to imbue golem with personality" she explained, " And you succeeded without much effort" she continued, while pulling young witch closer, "Even if you did so by accident  it's a mark of you potential" she spoke hoping to instill confidence in her student.

"Maybe" young witch answered hesitantly, "But I struggle with casting spells consistently..." she continued, speaking about her fears and doubts.

Ursula only hugged her closer and listened to Akko as she spilled her heart out. Finally as young witch stopped talking, she began to stroke her head again, "It's true you need more control yes, but that comes with time" she spoke, her voice soothing, "But you should not worry about it, you did not have a head start like most of Luna Nova students" she explained, "But you have something many of them don't have - passion for magic, and if of you have hard time with any subject, you can always come to me" she smiled lovingly "I'll always be there to help you Akko".

Akko turned her head towards Ursula, eyes alight with emotion, and kissed older witch on the cheek, "Thank you" she said with a small voice, her cheeks burning red.

Older witch, stunned a bit from her students action decided to drink her tea to calm down a bit.

They sat like that for a while, just sipping tea, content with their closeness.

Akko decided to break the silence, "Sorry for..." she was cut off by Ursula placing finger on her lips and smiled, "I told you I'll always be there for you" she said with a tender voice, "Always"

"And now-" she began, pointing at the window, "The rain had stopped", brunette looked curiously through the window and she saw the rain had indeed passed, giving way to sun, "And I believe we still got some time before the evening" Ursula finished, mischievous smile growing on her face.

"Let's go"

Holding hands they stepped into the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!  
> Well, sort of.  
> This chapter is long overdue, but between writing my master's thesis, papers with short deadlines and exams I had little time and energy to write for fun.  
> Again, sorry it took so long.  
> I hope you enjoy new chapter and thanks for all the comments and kudos.


End file.
